


Tending Her Champion - Excuses

by Moto_kun



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moto_kun/pseuds/Moto_kun
Summary: Alice slew the Jabberwocky as prophesied, but as she waits for the White Queen to fill her vial with his blood, she becomes unconscious. She's carried back to the castle, where Mirana sees to her. In a bold and dubious way, perhaps...





	Tending Her Champion - Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already three years old. I originally posted it only on FF.net. Here's my original A/N to it:  
> So, hello, I'm absolutely new to this pairing, as weird as it might sound xD The movie was on TV some weeks ago and it had been...probably years since I watched it. And I wasn't that much into femslash back then. When it was on TV, I only even watched it with half my attention, but there was one moment in which I suddenly and totally got a feeling of White Queen x Alice and that started to bloom in my shipper heart until it was burning... xD  
> As for this story, I was thinking about it in an a bit more "realistic" way (yeah yeah, I know), with the armour and the sword being made of a metal heavier than it looked in the movie and the strain coming from it.  
> Aside from that starting point, I really don't know how this happened... |D  
> So, I hope this is okay as a first fan fiction/one-shot for this fandom, and that my English isn't too weird. (And I have watched the movie on DVD again with much more attention by now... 8D) Anyway, enough chatter!

She was mumbling in her dwindling sleep. Felt something sticky yet soft caressing her cheek and noticed that she was stirring.

“Shh, it's all right, Alice”, a low voice was telling her.

Her name. Who was that person? She wanted to open her eyes and see, but they wouldn't do as commanded. What was that?

The something on her cheek was probably a hand and left its spot, only to be felt on her chest and another one on her right shoulder. In that moment, she realized that she was naked, lying on her back on something incredibly soft. Probably a mattress. A blanket covered her lower half though, at least.

She panicked however and tried to push herself up, but felt that she didn't have any strength at all, what caused her to only tremble slightly. Her breath quickened, and she felt that her chest hurt, her lungs burned. A weak “Ow” left her mouth.

The two hands were both on her chest now, stroking the skin in methodical motions with the palms and it seemed that they were applying something, since the touched parts felt sticky now.

“It's all right”, the same voice tried to assure her repeatedly. It registered as female this time.

 

Alice really didn't know what to make of this, furrowed her eyebrows lightly and gave it another try. This time, her eyes allowed her to move their lids and get some sight.

It was blurry at first and she didn't get them very open, but after a few seconds of blinking and adjusting, she could make out white. Lots of white, to be exact. But in it, there was a figure to be made out, a woman, to be precise.

“White Queen...”, she croaked. Her dry throat made her cough lightly, what hurt her chest again. “Argh...” She focused on her breathing.

“Keep still, I'll help you.” The White Queen was sitting to her left on the side of the bed.

“What...what happened?” the blonde asked as she slowly turned her head around to find out where she might be. With furrowing brows, she came to the impression that this was the queen's bedchamber, from the few looks that she had been allowed into it.

Why was she here and not in the one that had been assigned to her? Why was she lying on her bed, _naked_ at that and getting something like a lotion applied on her body – as she had just noticed -? This was confusing, very confusing.

 

The platinum blond woman stopped her motions for a short moment, got a worried expression, and leaned to the bedside table to extract more of the substance from a little pot. She started working on Alice's right arm, lifting it from the mattress and attentively got to every spot of the limb.

The younger woman noticed that it was still limp and didn't obey her, not like her eyes that had only needed a moment. She was unable to cover her breasts, and still felt embarrassed by that, but she tried to ignore the thought of it. She wondered how the queen could be so easy about this situation...

  
“You lost consciousness after slaying the Jabberwocky. I was just retrieving his blood when I heard you staggering, and looked up in time to see you falling... It must have been too much after your adrenaline wore off... Again, I'm so sorry for this.” She lowered her head and closed her eyes briefly. Then she opened them again and looked Alice straight in the eyes with a small smile. “But you survived this. You did this. I am so proud of you.” There was a hesitance in her body, like she wanted to do something, but focused back on her task. Her fingers were stroking down  the last of her forearm, coming to her hand, which she cradled gently, deftly massaging the palm with her thumbs and every single finger between all of hers. The blonde felt her fingertips tingling at the end of it, very slowly was she getting her feeling back in her right arm.

When she was done with that hand, Mirana kept it in hers and lifted it further, bending down to grace it with a kiss. “My champion”, she whispered as she straightened up again and put the hand down. The addressed blushed lightly and turned her head away from her caretaker, wearing a smile.

 

While the White Queen was tending to her left arm, she asked more; “And why am I here? How did I come here?”

“We had to get you away from the battlefield. So I commanded some of my soldiers to carefully lay you on the back of the Bandersnatch. Tarrant was sitting on him, too, to keep an eye on you so that you wouldn't fall down. When we arrived at the castle, I let my soldiers bring you into my bedchamber - the mattress of my bed is the softest in the entire castle, and I thought you only deserved that. I hurried to make a salve for your bruises and your general condition of body. Since you have a lot of superficial hurts, I thought it to be better than a potion. Besides, in your unconscious state, drinking something was out of the options. And while I was busy with that, Tarrant and the others freed you of the armour.”

She immediately twitched her right arm in the direction of her chest and wanted to sit up upon hearing the last part, but her arm was still too weak and her upper body hurt.

“Shh, will you stay down now?” The platinum blonde softly pushed her shoulder back into the mattress with one hand, what wasn't difficult at all with the exhausted blonde. “He didn't see you. Like this.” Her eyes were cast down upon her chest briefly, lingering for a glimpse, but quickly flickered back up. She finished her left hand.

 

When she was dipping into the pot again, Alice felt how the salve was seeping into her skin, making the rubbed parts at least feel a bit more alive and less hurting at the beginning. A thought crossed her mind though. “Then who...”  
“I undressed you.” The full, dark red lips were curled into a big smile as she leaned over the brave woman's torso to continue at the first spot.

Alice opened her mouth to reply something, but as soon as the two hands touched her chest again, she could only gasp because of the coolness of the sticky substance.

Mirana's right hand glided through between her breasts and she tensed instantly, red starting to colour her cheeks again. The question was obvious on her face.

“Nothing I'd never have seen, my dear. And your ribs don't look too good. Probably because of your falling in that armour and the Jabberwocky's hits. Your lungs might need some healing as well.” She circled her hands around the blonde's upper female parts, seeing to the right application of the salve on the ribs, as good as she could reach them.

Alice couldn't distract her mind from the feeling of those dainty hands brushing her softer skin in that area of her body, even as she stared hard at the ceiling above her, concentrating on not thinking of that. When one of those fingers accidentally lifted itself, more like the position it was usually in when the queen held her hands up, touching the very sensitive underside, she couldn't help the yelp escaping her lips and a twitch of her body. She squeezed her eyes shut.

 

Unfortunately, the White Queen had a point for doing this, although it made her uncomfortable in a strange way. A shiver was going through her whole body, tingling between her legs, what made her close them further under the blanket, and shooting straight back to the middle of each of her breasts, causing a visible reaction she couldn't even hide from the shameless – in this moment at least – queen.

Mirana only smiled at the hardened peaks, but Alice had the impression that it was a bit deeper than normal, like this was really amusing her.

Her touch felt nice, it was soft and seemed to mend her bruises indeed, seeing as her breathing hurt less with the enlargement of her ribcage. But that didn't make this any less awkward. She had never really felt like this before, yet she knew what it meant of course. And it confused her. Maybe even kind of scared her. She had never thought about women regarding... _these_ matters. Well, maybe she had, but not that realistically possible. Maybe it had been among her “six impossible things before breakfast” at some time...?

 

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as she felt the older woman's hands leave her body, wondering, she opened her eyes again and wanted to see what the other one was doing. But during the process, her hands were already back on her, cold and sticky, completely on her breasts, each covering one.

Alice's breath hitched and she automatically tried to bring some distance between them, but this was just not possible in her position and condition.

“Wha-What?” escaped her lips, breathy.

The temperature she felt turned warmer due to both of their body's temperature.

“Your breasts need a little of this, too. The stiff metal wasn't too good for them, especially with you falling down on it and since you don't wear any underclothes over your...your bosom...”, the White Queen explained in her ever restrained voice. A nice reminder that this platinum blond beauty had gotten her rid of indeed _any_ clothing herself that she had worn under the armour, in her own bed. And had put her like this... Oh gosh... Her mind did only now start imagining this very vividly.

 

The blonde usually could stand up to everything, but this whole scene was just actually so embarrassing.

But she wanted to get past this point. This was a new experience to have, and she had just decided to use this opportunity. After all, what could go wrong? This was a good woman, and she was only touching her breasts. Carefully.

So the young woman swallowed, took a deep breath – which rose her chest and also pressed her mounds further against the other one's palms – and said, “I'm sorry, I'm simply not used to...something like this.” She tried with a smile.

“Oh, aren't you? You are not only a champion in real fights, but you are also one of morals, as it seems”, the older woman mused with a glance into her eyes. She lightly squeezed the flesh in her hands. It wasn't overly much, since the shorter woman had rather small breasts, but it was still very enjoyable.

The younger one's breathing quickened and she closed her eyes.

 

Mirana started moving her hands in a circular motion, not touching her nipples. She was so gentle, minding the fact how vulnerably and helplessly Alice laid here. One of her fingers was always lining the contour of the soft pieces, either her thumb or her index or middle finger.

If the blonde ignored the thought of how inappropriate this touch was – or might be – it did have something nice about it. Her lips opened in relaxation and she swallowed again, which was followed by a tiny moan.

“Don't tell me this doesn't feel good.” The queen's voice sounded deeper than usual.

Her flat hands suddenly slid from the underside back to the top, the fingers of each hand separated like a V, index and middle finger on one side, ring and little finger on the other one, closing carefully against the hardened nipples.

Alice couldn't help the groan and her slightly arching back, her head fell back in her neck.

The platinum blond woman moved her hands so that she had the peaks between the respective thumb, index and middle finger, deftly stroking them between her digits, putting the last of the salve from her hands on them.

The reaction came immediately.

“ _Ngh-!_ Why...” The blonde's legs squirmed and her hands pressed into the mattress beneath them. “Why do you do this?”

“Oh, but I'm curing you. They are quite sore from your many movements. The fabric rubbed them pretty raw, especially with the chain mail over it.”

But apparently they still worked.

The younger woman focused on breathing in a controlled way. “That's not what I meant”, she got out.

 

Mirana halted the various stroking motions and like a twitch of her fingers pinched the little red-pinkish things lightly, eliciting a jerk and a moan from the other one.

Her face dropping the trademark-smile, she let go of the nipples and reached out once more to get something of the salve, starting to apply it on Alice's stomach with only the right hand, which had gotten it. She put the free hand down beside the side of the younger woman, slowly leaning over her. Her eyes had still been fixated on her handiwork, but then snapped up to the other one's. She tilted her head slightly backwards and her brown eyes gleamed with something dark. Voice an octave deeper than her usual speaking tone, she proclaimed in low volume, “Just because I'm a single queen – the  _White_ Queen at that – doesn't mean that I don't know about...certain things.” Her hand with the salve on it stroked over her soft stomach's skin with spread fingers, dipping one into her navel, as she passed it on the way.

Alice had been trying to breath through after her breasts had been left alone, but now she lay there trembling with open lips, being lost in those dangerous eyes, while the older woman continued her ministrations.

 

“But more importantly, tell me how my salve is working.” Mirana's eyes softened at once and her expression turned rather worried again. “Your legs and back are already done”, she whispered as she lowered her gaze.

Just for how long had she been unconscious? Alice couldn't help but to wonder what all had happened to her without her noticing anything at all.

But yeah, it made sense, during all of this lying on her back and wriggling, it hadn't even hurt once, she realized. That was good, since that fall on the back in an armour in a fight had indeed hurt. She flexed her fingers to check again; carrying and wielding a sword had taken a lot of power, too.

“I guess...it's working. It doesn't hurt anymore and feels basically full of energy... Only I can hardly move.” She knitted her eyebrows, not sure if it was okay to mention this deficit in her work to the queen.

“I usually make potions, so there might be slight side effects in a salve. What you are talking about though is your body stilling so it can regain the strength you are starting to feel already.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“What does the White Queen do for so long with her?” the Hatter asked staring worriedly down at the floor while pacing around the main hall of the castle.

“She said she'll be tending our champion”, Mallymkun offered. “That can take its time.”

“I hope she is all right”, McTwisp said nervously.

“I bet she is”, Tweedledee opined. “She probably is”, Tweedledum commented. “She will be if she is”, the first replied. “She will be if she _ain't_.”

“Ohh, it does indeed look like our Alice is in...good hands.” An upside-down grin appeared, followed by shining emerald eyes and the furry rest of the Cheshire Cat who rolled around in the air. “But from the glimpse I dared to caught, I would rather say that the Queen views her as _her_ champion right now.” He opened his eyes further in addition.

The others looked at him with questioning gazes, not quite understanding what he could be suggesting.

“Oh, come on.” He rolled his eyes to a light sigh.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“But it could also serve as something else...”, Mirana continued. She began to lean down, even further than before. She re-placed the arm that she'd been leaning on so that she was resting on its elbow this time, idly stroking the blonde's cheek with the now-free hand.

“And...what would that be?” the younger woman aspirated warily as she watched the other one coming closer and closer, until her chest was somewhat lying on hers. The clothes felt strange on her naked skin, but that impression was secondary in this moment.

More in the foreground was the confusion about this action.

The White Queen moved her head from side to side, seemingly contemplating something, while staring at the blonde under her - but hardly into her eyes. As her decision took more form, her other hand was suddenly at Alice's waist, caressing it with the back of her fingers.

Alice swallowed, fighting her already – once again - quickening breathing, while searching the queen's face for an answer. One weird move after an other. This was indeed a strange situation.

 

Mirana looked a last time at her curved lips, swallowed slowly, before casting her eyes up to the other dark ones. Kind of asking, hoping, underneath that deliberate smirk.

The younger woman couldn't figure out what this behaviour was due to, because the platinum blonde already took a deep breath and approached her face with her own. Her fingers automatically dug into the bed sheets.

The queen closed her eyes and laid her lips softly upon Alice's, feeling her nervous breath on her face and her becoming rigid before the connection. So she tried to put enough emotions into it to calm the other woman and convey what she was feeling and why she was doing this as she pressed the kiss to the special blonde.

Gratitude. Absolute gratitude. And maybe...only maybe something else. The monarch couldn't tell for sure herself. But she definitely liked this young woman. And...she was attractive, as she could tell by now, even if it wasn't exactly on purpose.

 

When she was drawing back and opened her eyes again, she saw the surprise in the whole expression of the woman under her.

Alice couldn't believe what had just happened. Her stomach was fluttering in an interesting way from the new sensation this woman had given her so easily, this  _queen_ . It was crazy. But then again, wasn't everything here?

Yet, this incident was different. It had shown her something new, something she hadn't expected, and left her feeling a certain longing. The gentle kiss, the fleeting feeling of those improper touches that no one had laid upon her so far, and this worry despite all her smiles...

All in all, it had felt strangely nice and interesting how the White Queen had treated her.

 

“What was that?” she whispered, voice free of any accusation, a curious expression in her eyes with which she was gazing into Mirana's.

The taller woman smiled lovingly and pushed a golden lock out of Alice's face. “I was giving a reward to my brave champion.”

 


End file.
